Resurrection
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura are killed, Sasuke and Ino take over caring and raising their infant twins. Sasuke, feeling that it was his fault his teammates will never see their children grow up, starts fiddling in the forbidden scrolls to bring them back. Future fic based before the war.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 1

Naruto stood holding his newborn daughter proudly with Sakura beside him holding their newborn son. It was the first time they were going out to a party with the twins, let alone by themselves, since the twins were born three months ago. As they stopped with their friend in the middle of the park they became surrounded by all of their friends. They hadn't been so bombarded since their wedding only a year and a half ago. Naruto chuckled as everyone wanted to see the twins and the women took the little girl out of his hands and started making their own group leaving the men to stand and talk.

"So Naruto, how's it feel?" Kiba chuckled. "First one married and first one to have kids."

"I still can't believe it." Naruto smirked as he watched Temari take the boy for Sakura as Ino cooed over the girl.

"Well you get it all set up for everyone to follow like always."

"Oh really? So when are you going to be asking Hinata?" Naruto laughed at his friend who turned red when the girl's name who he had been seeing for a month had been mentioned.

"Naruto, stop torturing poor Kiba." Sakura scolded as she walked back over to the men who were not far away.

"You take all the fun out of things Sakura-chan." He laughed as she stood beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist as he, instinctively, wrapped his around her shoulders. "I thought Granny was supposed to be here?"

"Talking about me Brat?" Came a voice making them turn around to see Tsunade walking up with the two Sand brothers.

"What if I was? You're late old lady." He smirked only to be hit on the back of the head by Sakura. "I told you, you take the fun out of things."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you." She smiled before walking back over to take the twin who began to fuss before Naruto rolled his eyes and went to get the other as they began to cry. The two parents walked back over where Tsunade took the boy from Naruto as soon as he stopped next to her making him roll his eyes again.

"Look at you two; you're getting so big now." She said as everyone gathered around and began talking. "Katara's looking more and more like you, except for her red hair." She told Sakura who smiled and nodded.

"Kaori looks exactly like Naruto; let's just hope he doesn't grow up to act like him." Ino laughed.

"Better than having any kids running around acting like you." Naruto told her with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes. As she opened her mouth to shoot a comment back, they heard an explosion in the front of the village. Tsunade took Katara from Sakura as the Ninja took off to see what was going on while Tsunade and several others started for cover.

"I thought you would come running, nine tails." Said a masked figure. Naruto and the others stopped when they saw him standing just outside of the village. They looked at the people he had brought and quickly recognized many of them. Kabuto stood with a smirk as Itachi, Sasori, Kakazu, Nagato, and Deirdre all stood in front of him while Sasuke stood to the other side of the masked man with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo beside him. "Come with us and no one will be hurt." Everyone looked at Naruto who stood up straight in front of them.

"Why should I? You'll just kill everyone any way." He said making Kabuto smile.

"Perhaps we have to do this the hard way." Kabuto said and was about to tell one of his puppets to go after him but stopped when a dark voice rang out.

"He's mine!" Sasuke declared stepping forward locking eyes with Naruto. "We can finish our fight now, Dobe." Naruto got ready to fight as everyone else moved to help only to be matched with an opponent. Sasuke charged at Naruto as he pulled his kunai to block the attack.

"I will never lose to you." Naruto ground out to Sasuke making him smirk before they were forced apart. Sakura started fighting her way over to him only to be held in her spot by Suigetsu. She saw the two men clash again and again as she turned back and focused on her own battle.

"Well that's a good thing." Sasuke smirked at him. "Keep fighting but I want to talk."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused as the held their weapons together.

"I will explain everything after this; I need your help taking Madara out." The two pushed back clashing again. "Will you kill him with me?"

"You left. We are supposed to kill you, what are you doing?"

"I've been able to work through his strong Genjitsu; he's been controlling me for a while now."

"Why should I believe you?" Naruto growled.

"Because I want to come home, and I need your help." He said low as if it was hard for him to admit he needed help. Naruto and he pushed back again and stared at each other while everyone fought their battles and Kabuto and Madara watched happily. Naruto glanced at Sakura holding her own with Suigetsu and charged once more at Sasuke.

"What about your men?"

"They're not my men, they never were." Naruto looked at him hard before they flung each other back with the force they were holding. Naruto looked a Sasuke hard as he stood in front of him before giving a slight nod and they two began to move closer and closer to Madara without him realizing how close the two had come. Naruto crated three clones and started making Rasengan while Sasuke charged his Chidori before Naruto charged barely missing Sasuke as he turned both slamming their techniques into Madara. Kabuto was quick to shove them both out of the way as his accomplices fell to a knee and everyone looked as Sasuke was slammed back into the wall around the village and Naruto skidded to a stop not too far. The two stood back up slowly as Sasuke's team looked at him confused.

"Sasuke-kun, why would you do that?" Karin called across the field as Kabuto started healing Madara only seconds before the two men ran at them again ignoring the calls the heard. Kabuto had enough time to react to them and for chakra around his hands making them deadly. Itachi attacked Sasuke getting out of the way so that Kabuto only needed to fight Naruto.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun." He smirked making Naruto scowl. "I hear rumors of you enjoying your life." Naruto's blue eyes went wide. "Oh yes, I know all about it. How you would be terribly upset if your wife there were to be killed, and I don't think you want to imagine what would happen if something bad would happen to those new additions." Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to fight as hard as he could to defeat Kabuto, if only just for what he had said. The two fought back and forth unto Madara came from nowhere slamming his hand into Naruto's stomach making him grunt as he tried to stay alert for both opponents. Sakura slipped past Suigetsu when she saw Madara and Kabuto working together to take Naruto down. They had hit him several times as she was half way there Kabuto slammed his Chakra covered hand into Naruto's Chest making his eyes go wide and blood flow from his mouth. Sakura could only run to him as she tried to fight them off only to be stabbed straight through by Suigetsu. Everyone began to push harder so they could get to their friends Madara smirked.

"Looks like the Kyuubi is secured."

"I don't think so!" Sasuke called as he started putting as much pressure on them as possible as others began to break through to help making Madara and Kabuto fall back. Sasuke turned to see several friends already around the two fallen friends. He looked at each one and saw that not one of then sat on the ground un-battered

"Sakura, Naruto!" Ino said as tears came to her eyes and she sat next to her best friend. "You guys can't do this. Come on, you'll be alright." She said as Naruto's eyes began to slide closed and Sakura laughed at her. Sasuke dropped to his knees at Naruto's head making him open his blue eyes again and smirk.

"Guess you win… Teme." He coughed as more blood began to fill his lungs. "Do me a…. favor. Take care of … my kids."

"Dobe, you can take care of them yourself." He said looking down as Naruto coughed harder trying to catch his breath that was slowly getting harder and harder. Naruto shook his head and glanced at his old friend before his eyes began to close.

"Promise." Sasuke nodded as he tried to hold back his tears and he heard Sakura talking softly to Ino.

"Make sure you heal everyone. It looked like…. A few were hurt… bad." She gasped as Ino's tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry Ino." She whispered. "Take care of… my babies." She said as a tear rolled from her pale green eyes onto her blood staid face. "We'll be okay… Besides… Naruto-kun and I…. are together…" She trailed off as the light was lost in her eyes only moments before Naruto gasped for the last time.

"Sakura, Naruto!" She screamed as she threw her body over her best friend and cried hard as the other friends shed their tears their own way.

"Shikamaru, go tell the Hokage and Kazekage that the enemy are gone." Kakashi whispered before he took off. "They died fighting and protecting the village."

"Sakura managed to take two of them down." Shino said making everyone look onto the battlefield where the dead body of Karin laid sprawled and the dust from Nagato's body was scattered. Suddenly Kiba grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and held him closer to him as he growled and demanded answers.

"What the hell are you still doing here? What were you doing while they both hit him at once? Where the hell-"

"Kiba that's enough." Shikamaru said as he walked back with Tsunade and Gaara following him. Tsunade stopped in her tracks as she looked at the still, bloody bodies of Naruto and Sakura as Kakashi closed their lifeless eyes. "He and Naruto were working together. I don't know what went on but Naruto trusted him and worked with him." Tsunade knelt beside Ino and slowly pulled the young woman to her and held her tight as she let a few silent tears fall.

"Then he should have done his part! Naruto was fighting and right back on his feet every time he went down. He was barely there to say he was fighting!"

"Kiba!" Tsunade demanded making everyone go silent. "We do not need to be arguing over whose fault it is. We need to deal with what we have to now. Go to the hospital and get taken care of, I will have the ANBU clean everything up." Everyone gave a small nod before Ino looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"She….She knew they weren't coming out of this." She cried as Tsunade held her. "She told me to watch the kids and that they would be okay… She said she would be okay… because she was with…. Naruto." Tsunade held her tight and closed her eyes trying to hold her emotions all inside.

Two days later Tsunade held a special funeral for the two of them as everyone stood paying their respects. Ino held Katara while Sasuke stood beside her holding Kaori, it had been decided that they would take care of the twins since that was what Naruto and Sakura had asked before they died. Ino was trying to keep Katara from crying as everything went silent. Seconds after she began to scream and then her brother's cries could be heard mixing in. The two walked off to the side where they would be able to take better care of the crying twins. Sasuke watched as Ino changed their diapers as tears slid down her cheeks he couldn't help but feel like this was completely his fault.

Sasuke sat at the dining room table as he looked over several scrolls for, what seemed like the millionth time in years. He put his head in his hands and sighed looking at them sprawled on the table before he felt two slender arms wrap around his shoulders. Sasuke looked to see Ino leaning over his should looking sleepy making him sigh again. They had been married for two months now and it had been two years since they both lost their best friends.

"Sasuke-kun, come to bed." She said before looking at what he was reading. "What are you doing with these scrolls? You know the resurrection jutsu is forbidden." She said sternly as he nodded.

"I know, but I still feel responsible. I'm slowly fitting pieces together and I think I'll be able to bring them back so they can pick up where they left off." Ino gave him a hard look.

"Sasuke, it's been two years, you need to stop feeling responsible and just…" She sighed as she took a seat and looked at him holding his hands. "Sasuke please. They are gone and there's nothing that will change that. It's time we all let them rest in peace." She whispered as a tear slid down her face only to be wiped away as they heard a tiny voice from the doorway.

"Auntie." Said a two-year-old girl with long red hair and pale green eyes as tears slid down her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Ino asked and opened her arms letting the girl run to her.

"I see man in the room." She cried. "He scary." Sasuke smiled softly as he reached out and took the scared child and stood up.

"We'll go take care of him." He said making the girl give a small smile. Over the years of raising his best friends' children, he had learned the small things that make them happy. He smiled as he carried her back into the room she shared with her brother who was sound asleep, sprawled out across his bed like his father used to. Sasuke looked at the boy who took after his father so much making his urge to bring back is friends even stronger. Sasuke went to lay the little girl back down when he caught a glimpse of someone sanding at the window. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the green of Zetsu's body disappear as the girl started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked walking into the room wondering why the girl started to cry again. "Sasuke?" She asked as he turned handing the girl to her.

"Stay inside and watch the kids close." He told her and ran out into the darkness not knowing what exactly what he was looking for or hoping to find. After walking around the house, finding nothing he went back in to find Ino walking from the twins' room.

"Sasuke, what was that about?"

"Zetsu was here, which means Madara is ready to make another move and he's coming back here, but for what exactly." He asked himself as he thought before his eyes opened wide and he looked at Ino. "They think Naruto passed the Kyuubi onto one of them before he died. They must be coming back to get it."

"What do we do?"

"We'll talk to the Hokage in the morning. For now, I have all the traps and extra traps set so, let's get some sleep before the long day tomorrow." The two walked into their bedroom to fall asleep before they had to wake up in four hours.

The next morning Sasuke and Ino walked behind the twins as they laughed and played the entire way to the Hokage tower stopping to say hi and talk with people as they walked by.

"Hi!" Kaori called to a random Stanger who ignored him making him frown and cross his arms before both heard a voice from behind them.

"You shouldn't talk to people you don't know." They turned and found Kakashi smiling down at them.

"Unky Kashi!" They both cheered as he knelt down letting them wrap their arms around his neck.

"He's always trying to get people to talk to him." Ino smiled as she watched the Jonin stand with a twin in each arm. "Just like Naruto." She laughed remembering her blond friend always talking.

"You come play?" Katara asked him making him shake his head.

"Not today. I have a few things I have to do. You two be good." He smiled and spoke to Ino and Sasuke as he placed the twins on the ground and they started trying to find others to talk to again. Suddenly they heard Sasuke before they could talk to anyone walking past.

"Come on you two." The two looked at him before they each grabbed their hands, Katara walked content on holding Sasuke's hand while Kaori held Ino's hand happily, as they continued to the Hokage tower to meet Tsunade who was thrilled to see them. The two ran to her laughing.

"What brings you two here?" She asked looking at Sasuke and Ino.

"We need to talk to you." Sasuke said with a flat tone that meant it was important.

"Why don't you two go with Shizune and play?" She said to the twins before they smiled up at Shizune as she took their hands and walked them out to play. "What is this about?"

"Last night we saw Zetsu snooping around their window."

"Why would Akatsuki be looking at them? Why would they be here at all?"

"I think it's because they think Naruto would have sealed the fox in one of the twins. They don't know that he died before he could do anything." She looked at him and Ino worried. "I have enough traps set and I will not let anything get to those two, so you don't need to worry about that. Ino and I have that covered, you just needed to know what they are most likely after, I mean it's the nine tails and the eight tails left and what's an easier target than a child." Tsunade nodded knowing she would have to start organizing teams to get information.

"Sasuke is leaving tomorrow night, is there any way I could have someone stay with me and help keep an eye on them while he's gone?" Ino asked. "They aren't really a problem, thank god they take after Sakura for that, but I want help in case someone shows up." Tsunade nodded understanding.

"I'll find someone, go relax before you have to leave, and don't worry about the twins. I'll watch them for the rest of the day. It gets me out of work and I really do miss spending time with them." The two nodded and left letting Tsunade walk off to find where Shizune had taken the two children to play.

Tsunade smiled as she watched the twins she delivered, run around laughing and giggling as they played with several other children before she heard several mothers yell at their children before grabbing them and walking off yelling at them.

"You are not to go near them. You understand me?" One scolded their child while another scolded theirs not far away.

"You are to stay away from them, they are demons and if you play with them they could hurt you." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she saw Kaori and Katara stand still looking around as the parents took their children home leaving them alone. They looked at each other before plopping down on the hard grass looking sad. Tsunade walked over half tempted to find those adults and have a talk with them but she knew they wouldn't care. She knelt by the twins as they looked up at her with tears in their eyes making Tsunade's heartbreak.

"Granny, what's a demon?" asked Kaori

"Why do they run?" Katara asked sadly as Tsunade stood both of them up with a small smile.

"Don't you worry about them. They are just mad because they can't have fun like you guys. And you don't need to be bothered with what that is Kaori. Come on lets go get something to eat." The two nodded and walked with her to the ramen shop they were in love with, like their father.

"I'm home." Sasuke had just returned home to find Ino relaxing and the house silent. "Where are the kids?"

"Tsunade took them for the week. She says it's to give me a break and so she can see them but I think it's just so she can get out of work. They should be coming home today." Ino smiled as she gave Sasuke a kiss. "How was your trip?"

"Good, I got a few more things I can use, but I think it's still going to be a while before I can do anything." Before either could speak, the front door opened and Katara ran straight to her room as Tsunade followed carrying a sniffling Kaori.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she took Kaori.

"They've been nothing but bullied by children and adults. They can't play or go anywhere without being called names and being made fun of." Tsunade said angrily.

"I'm going to go talk to Katara." Ino said as she carried Kaori with her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"One day the parents are pulling their kids away yelling that they aren't allowed to play with them and that if they play with the 'demons' they'll get hurt. Several of the kid's actually started making fun of them saying they don't have parents. I think that's what upset Katara the most." Sasuke nodded stiffly.

"Naruto was always afraid of that." Ino said as she walked out leaving the twins in their room to take a nap. "I got them to fall asleep after they told me what happened. Naruto was always afraid that Sakura would be pulled in but everyone settled that when we stuck up for her when people started to say things. Then Sakura told me he was worried about having kids because of what people might do to them."

"Well we see his fears unraveling." Tsunade said obviously not happy. "God I wish they were here. They would shut them all up in a minute." She smiled remembering Sakura's short temper and Naruto's feelings to protect the twins from everything.

"Mommy and Daddy home?" asked Kaori as he and Katara stood in the hallway looking into the living room where the adults where making them go speechless.

"The kids say, Mommy and Daddy never home. Where they?" Katara asked as Tsunade sat on the couch and opened her arms making them run to her.

"You don't pay any attention to those kids. They are just jealous because they aren't loved as much as you two. I thought you were taking a nap."

"Can't, thinkin' 'bout the kids." Kaori said softly. Tsunade pulled them closer as she held them tight trying to think of something to help ease their little minds before she heard Sasuke.

"They'll be home soon." He said making both children look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go play with your toys." He said before they ran off and both women fixed him with glares. "What? They were upset and you don't want to tell them so this fixes it. Besides, I'm working on it." He mumbles the last part under his breath but both women heard it.

"What? Sasuke that is a forbidden jutsu. Beside it will only bring them back to do the bidding of their summoner." Tsunade scolded making Sasuke shake his head before going to get the scrolls he had brought home.

"Look, I can use several jutsus and I will be able to bring them back and let them live their lives like they were supposed to."

"Sasuke you are still messing with Forbidden things." She warned as he smirked and nodded. "Don't let me catch you doing it." She said with a small smirk making him smile, knowing she was telling him to do it quietly without getting caught so no one could be pinned with punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke stood with Ino in a small training ground behind the Uchiha compound. He had several scrolls laid out and he was ready to use the jutsus before he heard screams making him and Ino run for the twins as fast as they could. Sasuke and Ino stopped in their tracks as Katara tripped and fell while Itachi chased after them. Sasuke threw a kunai landing in front of his brother making his stop and look at him.

"You take one more step towards them and I swear I will tear you to pieces." Sasuke warned as Ino quickly got the two out of harm's way and held them tight as they cried in fear.

"Why are you so protective of children who are not your own? They are nothing more than things in the way."

"They are not things in the way, and I protect my niece and nephew as I protect their parents."

"Yes, we saw how that worked out." He smirked as Sasuke glared at him wanting to tear him apart. "You say you protected their parents, but look what happened. They were torn apart and sliced inside out. They were killed because you were supposedly protecting them."

"You bastard!" Sasuke screamed and the two brothers started to fight while Ino pulled all of her strength, heaved the twins onto her hips and ran to get them safe and to get help. Running to the closest friend should could she found Neji in the Hyuga branch compound meditating.

"Neji!" She screamed as she ran to him with the scared crying kids in her arms.

"Ino, what's wrong?" He asked immediately on his feet seeing her run at him.

"Itachi… Fighting… Sasuke… after kids… need help." She gasped out of breath. Neji nodded as he looked at the woman.

"Sasuke will be able to hold him for a little while. Let's get you guys to a safer place." He told her taking Kaori and the two ran to Kakashi's family compound. They found several Hatake's looking at them strangely, before Ino found her way to Kakashi's house and knocked.

"Kakashi! Open up! You have to come quick!" She yelled as she pounded on the door making Kakashi open it worried.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the two adults and the two crying children.

"Itachi went after the kids and Sasuke is fighting him now." Ino rushed making Kakashi's visible eye widen before he pulled her into the house and took Kaori and placed him on the floor next to her.

"Stay here, and call Tsunade. Tell her what happened. You and the kids will be safe here." He said before he and Neji ran off to help Sasuke. Ino shut the door and sat the twins on the couch before dialing the number for the Hokage's direct line with trembling hands. She explained what happened and within a matter of minutes, Tsunade was there to help calm the young woman and the two children.

"Aunty, what did mean man mean?" Kaori asked.

"He say mommy and daddy killed." Katara asked making Tsunade and Ino glance at each other.

"Listen to me. Don't worry about what anyone says to you. You have nothing to worry about. Alright?" The two nodded before Kaori gave a grin that made him look even more like his father.

"Uncy said they come." He told his sister who nodded as Ino and Tsunade looked at each other. Suddenly they heard a noise at the front door making both women get ready to fight. The door swung open and all three men walked in exhausted. Ino saw how hurt and tired Sasuke was making her move to heal him with small tears in her eyes as he sat on the floor.

"That's another one down." Kakashi said looking to the twins who sat quietly looking around. He thought that after they knew Naruto had died taking the fox with him, they would have left them all alone but it seemed Naruto had left a large task for them as if dealing with him growing up wasn't enough. He smiled as Kaori started to get antsy and Katara stopped him by putting her head on his shoulder. The two reminded everyone so much of their parents even more with every passing moment making it hard for many to move on.

A week later Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office with Ino and two strange looking men. Tsunade sat in her seat not looking happy as she introduced everyone and the conversations started.

"Sasuke, Ino this is Mikio and Shoda Namikaze. They are here to request I had the twins over to them."

"You can't do that." Ino said as her mouth fell open making the two men look at them.

"They are Namikaze children. They must be raised properly and having a ninja and an old enemy of the village raise them is outrages." Said the first man.

"He is a valuable ninja in this village, Mikio. Also both of them were appointed guardianship when the parents requested it."

"The parents? They asked on their death bed, who knows what could have been firing through their heads." Shoda shot.

"It matters not, besides Sakura and Naruto had spoken to me about who would take care of their children should something happen to them on a mission when they first found out she was pregnant. Their choice was and always has been Ino. Naruto asked Sasuke to help as a promise to his friend. You have no ground to take them from their appointed guardians." Tsunade told the two men.

"We have every right. They are of the Namikaze blood and clan; they are to be raised as such. What is to stop these two from making the children turn out like an Uchiha?"

"Like that would happen." Ino laughed making everyone look at her. "They take so strongly after their parents there are no ways to make them like any clan but the Uzumaki" she smiled.

"They are Namikaze not Uzumaki children." Mikio told her sternly making Sasuke speak.

"If Namikaze children should be raised as such, where were you when Naruto was abandoned and beaten every day? He grew up on the streets doing what little he could to survive into the next day. Where were you when he needed you most? Don't even try to pull the 'we didn't know'. You knew damn well who he was or else you wouldn't be here trying to take his children." The two elders looked at him with nothing to say before he smirked. "I thought so."

"We are keeping the children and that is the end of this. I don't want to hear other word breathed of this." Ino warned as she and Sasuke left to find Katara and Kaori playing with Akamaru in the front of the tower as Shizune laughed when the two tried to tackle the large dog.

"Hey!" Kiba called as they walked up. After the grief left and everyone was able to think properly, they all began to settle down and stop blaming Sasuke, to where they could chat and be good old buddies again.

"Hey, Kiba. How's everything going?" Ino smiled as they stopped and the twins looked at them with smiles before running to them.

"Aunty! Look what nice lady gives me." Katara said pointing to a woman as she walked away with her head down. Ino looked at the bear Katara was holding and smiled when she read the name across the stomach. "What's it say?"

"It says Sakura." She smiled brightly as Kaori walked over.

"She say give to you." he said handing her an envelope. Ino looked around at those standing around curiously before opening the letter.

"What's it say?" Kiba asked curiously and watched Ino take a deep breath before reading aloud.

"It says 'Ino, I recently found myself sitting and going through old photos and found a few that you might like to have. You were my daughter's best friend and I think she would want you to have them. I am sorry my husband and I have been no help to you in raising the two children but we set that all aside years ago when we forbid our daughter from seeing that man and she did as she wanted anyway. I have no idea why I had the urge to write to you or to see the two children, but I think it had to do with me sitting in Sakura's old room looking around feeling as if my daughter could be walking in the door any minute.'

I have several of Sakura's photo albums I found while cleaning that you may want. You can use them to tell the children about their mother. I will leave them at your parents' flower shop. Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter. Rin.'"

"Wow, so she wanted nothing to do with them because Sakura chose and all of a sudden after all these years she gives them things?" Kiba said

"She's not the only one. We just came from a meeting with two Namikaze elders who were trying to take the kids to raise them." Sasuke told him.

"You're kidding. You two were asked by Naruto and Sakura personally." He scoffed as he saw two stuck up old men walking from the Hokage tower. "I hate elders in general but clan elders are the worst." Ino and Sasuke nodded in agreement before walking down the street towards Sasuke and Ino's home as the twins played with Akamaru.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Ino asked as she saw him gathering some gear before looking at her.

"I am going to the Namikaze estate to get the Fourth Hokage's seals. I have read that his wife was from a land of many sealing jutsus and they were so feared that they were wiped out. So she was the last one, so more than likely she would have taught her husband the techniques or even brought scrolls over. They would all be locked up so no one can use the forbidden jutsus that her land was destroyed for."

"So you're breaking into the Namikaze Estate to steal scrolls?" He nodded as he making her roll her eyes. "You get caught; don't come to me asking for me to bail you out." She told him as she went into their room and he left in the dead of night. He smirked once he was in. He had no problem getting around every trap they had set up to catch people breaking in. He slowly made his way to where every clan held their most secret scrolls, underground in the back of the house. He maneuvered himself through the dark, around guards, ninja and traps all alike before he found the trap door leading to the scrolls. He slowly and quietly slid under the door and turned on his flashlight so he could follow the massive winding corridor that lead to a small alter where he found a box labeled Minato Namikaze. He gently took the box and sealed it in a scroll before making his way silently back home. Once home he walked in quietly not expecting to see Ino sitting at the dining room table reading his scrolls while she waited for him.

"What are you doing up still?" He asked as he unsealed the box and started going through it.

"I see you found what you were looking for. Now what exactly are you looking for?" She asked making him look at her. "I mean I read your scrolls you have the resurrection jutsu, the reanimation jutsu, what else is there?"

"I thought I had all the pieces but those two only make the body alive, it does nothing with the soul, and for that I need a seal." He explained as he quickly scanned the scrolls before he smiled. "Found it."

"Let me see." She said making him sit beside her. "Looks like to do this you have to do an exchange of some kind."

"It says here that to receive a soul one must be given." Sasuke read before he saw little marks making him perform a release on the scroll allowing them to see scribbled notes along the margins. "Either user must give up soul or they must have a soul to give." He went back through the box finding a second scroll.

"Sealing souls?" Ino questioned as she read the title and saw him nod.

"This is the missing piece. So we need two souls equal to the two we are getting in return. So we probably need like Akatsuki souls or something."

"So we're going on the hunt?" She asked with a smirk as Sasuke nodded. "We should find them easy enough; they are after Kaori and Katara after all." He smirked before they went to bed for the night.

The next day Sasuke worked quietly to set traps all around the village to only react to specific things. He smiled as he felt the tinged of one of his sensors going off back at the house. He ran as fast as he could and found Zetsu snooping around once again. He obviously surprised the Akatsuki member when he through his kunai hitting him straight in the spinal cord. Sasuke pulled a scroll he found in the box and preformed the hand signs like the other scroll had instructed and was happy to find a bright yellow light flash before all that lay on the ground was a scroll with a kanji symbol in the middle of a circle.

"Guess they won't be doing anymore stalking huh?" Ino smiled as she walked around the corner as he rolled up the scroll and put it away.

"Looks like they will have to come in blind." He smirked as he went to enjoy the free time they had while Kiba and Hinata watched Katara and Kaori. "You got Sakura's old albums?" Ino nodded as she pulled three others off a shelf and began flipping through as tears rose in her eyes, still missing her best friend.

A month later Ino heard the two children walking into the kitchen while she spent time with the other women.

"Aunty, who they?" Kaori asked as he and his sister walked into the kitchen with a photo album as Ino was sitting with the other women.

"That looks like Kaori." Katara smiled as Ino gave a bright smile and placed the book on the table before putting a twin on each leg. "They happy."

"Yes, they are very happy." Ino smiled as the other women moved around to look.

"I remember taking that picture. It was just before he asked her to marry him." Temari smiled. "They never cared about anything that would have happened."

"They were too wrapped up in themselves." Tenten said, as the two children got impatient and asked who the people were again.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno and his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Ino smiled as the two looked up at her.

"That our name." Kaori said looking at her curious.

"Yes, these two here are your mommy and daddy."

"Mommy is pretty in this one." Kaori said as he flipped to another page and pointed to one of Sakura standing in her wedding gown.

"Yes, she is beautiful." Temari said "Now we know where you two get your cuteness from." The two giggled as they looked around.

"What 'bout daddy?"

"You get a lot more from your dad than some people would like." Temari smiled before she started to explain to the two. "You get your looks from your dad, Kaori and Katara you get most of your personality from him. Although you both do have you moments."

"Where they now?" Katara asked looking through at more pictures of Sakura and Naruto laughing and smiling together.

"They are away. But don't worry, you'll see them again." Ino told them as Kaori grinned brightly.

"I hope they be home by my birthday." The women looked at each other deciding to let him have his childhood dreams before they were spoiled by growing up.

Six months later Sasuke fell on the ground just inside the Uchiha compound making Ino run to him worrying. She quickly looked him over and worked to heal what she could before she had to get help. He was covered in major wounds, his chakra pool was almost empty and he was completely exhausted. She looked as several of the major words that had be life threatening were almost healed and she saw him slowly open him eyes half way.

"I got it Ino." He whispered.

"Got what Sasuke? What were you doing, where were you that you got this beat up?"

"I have the second soul." He told her before he passed out again as she stared at him. He really was determined to bring their two friends back. He had done everything he need to, to set up, now he needed to rest and he would be able to do what he had been planning to do for years. She smiled at her husband as she continued to heal the wounds as his chakra began to come back up. Temari and Shikamaru walked in and stopped in their tracks as the two children run to Ino and Sasuke.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"He finished his planning." Ino smiled at her as Shikamaru knelt to look at her and Sasuke.

"Need help taking him in the house?" he asked and saw her nod. "What has he been planning?" he asked once Sasuke was in bed and they sat in the living room.

"Sasuke has been working on gathering information and jutsus so he can stop feeling guilty. No matter what anyone tells him he feels guilty for Naruto and Sakura being killed. He wants to bring them back and he found a way to actually bring them back." Shikamaru and Temari stared at her for a moment.

"It's been almost three years. He still won't let them go?" Temari asked

"I don't think any one of us will ever be able to let them go." Shikamaru told his wife.

"Well if you all want to see them back, I could us a little help." They heard Sasuke said softly from the doorway. "It will take a load of chakra to do just one of these I'm going to attempt to do them one after another."

"You'll kill yourself." Shikamaru told him and watched him give a small nod.

"There's a chance."

"It's a pain in the ass, but I'm in. I'll lend what chakra I can and I'm sure the others will too."

"We'll keep it as quiet as you can, every single one of these are forbidden jutsus." Shikamaru nodded before he and Temari left to speak with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke stood with each scroll laid out on the ground and pinned down; he set a barrier around his compound and felt a large presence. Looking around he saw all of his friends walking up to him making him smile.

"We're here to help what can we do?" Kiba asked with a smirk as Sasuke turned back at the scrolls.

"I have a barrier up so it will keep interference to a minimum. Each one takes a massive amount of Chakra so you will most likely have to team up and merge your chakra." He explained. "Just team up and pick a scroll you want and I'll explain what order you go in." He watched as they split up into the same groups they were in as genin and he saw them all look at the scrolls.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asked

"I am going to be dealing the souls. I'll need one team on one scroll and another on the other; I need one to make sure no one gets through. With these high level chakra flares people are going to come looking." everyone nodded and set up. Hinata stood ready to receive chakra from her teammates being the only one on her team to be able to control it while Ino was the one on hers. Neji and his team went on patrol while Kakashi waited to the side in case he needed to jump in somewhere. Hinata was first.

"Alright, here we go." She said as he team started pumping their chakra into her and she formed the signs letting the pent up chakra go as everyone watched two coffins rise from the earth and watched the lids fall open to revile the preserved bodies of Naruto and Sakura. Next was Ino. They did the same as she made the proper signs and before anyone could see it Sasuke ran though signs making the sky darken even darker in the middle of the night smoke began to file around them as Sasuke kept his eyes one where it was gathering.

"Who calls me?" A monstrous voice called.

"I did!" Sasuke called making the fog figure of the grim reaper look at him. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and I call upon you for a trade."

"A trade you say? That has not happened in many years. What do you have to trade and what is it you want?"

"I want the souls of Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Sakura Uzumaki. I have two souls to give you if you agree to give me them." The grim reaper looked at him for a moment.

"What souls?"

"The soul of Zetsu of the grass and Kisami of the water. Will you trade or not?" He asked as the grim reaper contemplated the souls.

"Yes, they will fit nicely into the slot." He said holding out his hand as Sasuke held out the scrolls with the sealed souls.

"I want them first then you may have their replacement." He said making the reaper look at him. The others couldn't believe Sasuke was daring to have a stare down with the grim reaper.

"As you wish." He said and they all saw two white orbs come from his body and slam into the chest of Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke handed the scrolls over with a smirk.

"It was a pleasure trading with you." The reaper nodded and disappeared making the night silent once again. Suddenly they heard a crash and saw Neji and his team knocked back to them.

"Madara and his little friends came." Tenten said with a frown as she landed beside Sasuke. "He only has Deirdre and Kabuto with him." Sasuke nodded.

"Protect Naruto and Sakura." He ordered as they all made a circle around the two coffins.

"Trying to bring friends back from the dead? Tsk Tsk, Sasuke. You should know better than to mess around with forbidden jutsus." Kabuto chuckled as he walked out in the open. Suddenly he was clashing with Sasuke as Deirdre went and worked his way with the friends. Suddenly the back door opened and two children stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Get back inside and hide!" Sasuke yelled as the twins stood frozen in fear.

"Hmmm. Looks like I can end this once and for all." He chuckled and lunged for the children only to have Sasuke try to grab him frantically giving Kiba and Akamaru enough time to block the children.

"I want you guys to get inside and hide as best you can, okay?" Kiba spoke to them and watched them nod and run back into the house leaving the fighting to the adults. Suddenly Sasori came from nowhere and joined the fighting causing the friends to worry.

"Looks like you didn't perform your jutsu properly. You always had that problem." Kabuto laughed as he plowed through Kiba and Akamaru breaking the back door as he searched for the children. Sasuke ran towards the house only to stop when Kabuto smashed out making the back door even bigger. "Looks like I win."

"I will not let you hurt them." Sasuke ground out making Kabuto laugh. Sasori and Deirdre attacked pushing everyone back wounding a few as they all went to the ground. "Come on Dobe." He whispered and looked at the still unmoving bodies of Naruto and Sakura.

"You failed, Sasuke!" he laughed as he held the squirming children while Sasuke and the others set up to charge again. "You couldn't protect your family, you couldn't protect your friends, you couldn't protect his friends, and you couldn't keep your promise. You failed to do everything you wanted to." As Kabuto held the twins by their throats and began to squeeze he felt pain run through him before he saw red eyes in front of him and heard the voice of Sasuke behind him.

"Don't you ever try to harm my family, my friends, or my home." Sasuke grounded out. Suddenly Kabuto looked at the one in front of him and found Naruto growling.

"This can't be…" Madara looked at Kabuto trapped with a sword through his chest a fox demon ready to rip him apart and the young konoichi who came down beating him to a pulp. He knew he had no chance and took this chance to leave but not before Sasuke saw him.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my kits again" Naruto snarled just before he heard a grunt from above making him glance above him to see Sakura coming down with her fist, connecting and crushing his skull as Sasuke rip his sword out sideways at the same time Naruto grabbed the two children and got out of the way. Kabuto fell with a dull thud and his puppets he had resurrected turned to dust as they fought. Naruto dropped to his knees breathing heavy as did Sakura as they coughed getting their breath back as the twins stood watching and the friends began to crowd around. Sasuke attacked Madara before he could think, leaving a giant hole in his chest seconds before he disappeared. He smirked, they were going to be back the way they all wanted it.

As Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he evened his breathing before looking around seconds before Ino wrapped her arms around him while Sasuke helped Sakura over to him. The friends all took turns holding tight and letting a few happy tears fall.

"I can't believe it worked!" Ino cheered as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke with a bright smile. "It really did work!" She couldn't believe it; her two friends were back to life.

"You okay now daddy?" Katara asked tilting her head as Kaori only wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck.

"Uncy did tell truth! You come back!" He cried as Sakura wrapped her arm around him and looked up at Ino.

"It's a long story, but the other village kids were teasing them and Sasuke said you two would be coming home soon." She smiled over at Sasuke who was completely exhausted from all of the fighting on top of the seal.

"Thank you Ino." Sakura Cried as she wrapped her arm around her best friend and they both cried.

"You okay mommy?" Katara asked as Sakura looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"She's just really happy." Naruto told his daughter with a bright smile as she looked at him with her pale green eyes that were glassy as she tried not to cry. "Come here." He said pulling her into a hug as her tears began to flow.

"She's just like you, you know." Ino smirked at Naruto who chuckled.

"Great, just what I need, another Naruto." Sakura laughed as she held Kaori tight as they saw figures begin to show up and walk over to the crowd.

"What happened here?" asked Tsume as she walked over to her son and daughter in law.

"We had a little fight." Kiba smirked as everyone stood in front of Naruto and Sakura before they heard the harsh tone of Tsunade's voice make everyone wince.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Uzumaki! Get out here now!" She yelled making Naruto and Sakura slowly get to their feet and walk to her holding their children's hands. The others looked around stunned when they saw them walking out alive. When they stopped in front of Tsunade they expected a lecture about not paying attention in battle of leaving her with the brats, or something but instead she wrapped her arms around both of them and held tight as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged Sakura first talking low as the held each other before she looked at Naruto before wrapping her arms around him crying more noticeably.

"It's alright, Granny. We won't leave ever again." He whispered as he hugged her back and held her as her relief washed over her entire being.

"You better not. I'll beat you both senseless." She threatened making Naruto laugh. At the sound of his laughter, everyone smiled. They had missed him and his loudness then Sakura smacked his head.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan!" He whined and rubbed his head. They were back.

"How did you use the fox? I thought they sealed it away?"

"They did, kind of. They sealed it away where I couldn't reach him when I needed him but they also sealed him away so that if I died, he didn't. When Sasuke and the others brought us back I guess it broke the seal." Naruto explained as everyone began talking about what they had missed and then they were so happy they were back.

It had been three years since Naruto and Sakura were brought back from the dead. They took every moment of their second chance they could and enjoyed it to its fullest. Tsunade looked at the clock in her office before she saw Shizune walk into the office. They were all to go see Katara and Kaori off on their first day at the Academy. Tsunade smiled as she and Shizune walked down to meet the others who had come to see them off. As she walked up, she took a little boy with brown hair and gray-blue eyes from Naruto.

"I can't believe they're off to school already." Tsunade smiled brightly as she watched Sakura kneel to hug both twins before Naruto had to help her back up as her balance was completely off with the large swollen belly she had.

"You two be good." Naruto smirked and glanced at Iruka as he started over. "Make sure to give Iruka-sensei a hard time." Suddenly he felt Sakura hit the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah. Listen to your mother." He smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist as the children were all called in to the school.

"We'll there goes our babies." Sakura sighed.

"What are you sad about that means less time with them breaking things and being all over the place." Naruto laughed. "Besides we got two more to go." He said with a bright smile that slipped from his face as Sakura smiled up at him.

"Three. We have three more." She said making him blink at her confused. "We're having twins again." She smiled making him give one of his famous grins.

"Besides, you can get all mushy with the other's kids when they start school." He laughed as the group all walked down the street to the BBQ to have a relaxing lunch together. After the three years of catching up, being ninja, and parents at the same time, the group of friends all thought it was time they went out like they used to only with a few more guests.


End file.
